


Hector's New Friend

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Hector makes a new little friend in his prison cell. (:
Relationships: Hector & The Weevil That Was In Hector's Bread (Castlevania)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hector's New Friend

~ Hector's New Friend ~

Seeing the moldy piece of bread sitting on the floor beside the prisoner, Lenore decided that would make the perfect conversation starter to offer him some real food.

"You're not going to eat that?" she asked.

"I can't eat that," Hector said.

Which was reasonable, since consuming mold was not good for living humans. (Was it? She was fairly certain that it wasn't.) But the second half of his response was so far off the wall that she didn't know what to do with it.

"My friend Albert lives there."

While Lenore was struggling to make heads or tails of that comment, a weevil poked its head out of the bread.

"There he is! Hi, Albert," Hector said, in far too cheerful a tone for someone who was curled up naked on the floor of a dungeon cell.

He reached out a fingertip to gently pet the weevil. At his touch, the weevil burrowed back into the bread to get away from him.

"He's shy," Hector said to the vampire, with a soft chuckle.

Disturbed by this behavior, Lenore said, "Okay... I'll just... leave the two of you alone."

She immediately went back to the conference room, where her sisters were gathered, to confront her queen.

"Carmilla, dear, I don't know what you did to your little pet but he is clearly _not right in the head_ anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"There was a weevil in his bread. He named it Albert and called it his friend!"

"Oh, he's always been like that," Carmilla replied, waving off her sister's concerns. "He likes keeping pets."

~end~


End file.
